This invention relates to optical communications systems, in general, and to a laser source for use in such communications systems, in particular.
It is desirable to provide a laser source that can provide an optical output that is switchable to a plurality of different wavelengths. It is particularly desirable that such a laser source be capable of switching from one wavelength to another at a rapid rate.